cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
City Goods
Goods are items that are used to supply Businesses. They arrive on the train from Conductor Charlie, or from ships using Piers, can be farmed from fields, gained from completing collections, certain missions or from gifts. Goods can be stored in Storage buildings like Silos, Red Barns, Sticks, Cargo Sheds or Piers. Why Goods are necessary 'Businesses' Goods are necessary to keep the city's businesses turning over a profit. Unless a business has been provided with goods, citizens can not visit and spend their money. When a business has no goods (supplies), the goods icon will be displayed above the building. The player can then top up the business with the necessary amount of goods for the business to re-open. Each business requires a different amount of goods. For example, the Bakery requires 10 goods. If the player has enough goods to stock the building, they can replenish the business to allow customers to begin shopping there once again. If a player has no goods, shops and restaurants cannot open for business and will not give any profit. 'Franchises' When a player expands a business franchise to their friends' lots, they have to supply them with goods on a daily basis. For example, if Jean builds a bakery in Tom's city, Jean will need to provide 7 goods a day. This results in both Tom and Jean receiving a bonus of a certain amount of coins, depending on the business and how many consecutive days Jean has been supplying her franchise. If a player doesn't have enough goods to supply a franchise, the option will still be there when they have gained enough supplies. How to collect goods Goods can be collected in a number of different ways - crops, trains, ships, collections, neighbor's crops and building reputation. 'Crops' There are nine different crop types in the game. They are planted into a Farm Plot, and then take a set amount of time to grow. Once they are grown, they can be harvested. Different crop types take different amounts of time and give different amounts of goods. For example, strawberries take five minutes and make 15 goods, whereas corn takes 1 day and makes 110 goods. If you do not collect your crops in time, they will wither so be careful to pay attention to time management. 'Trains' You can use your trains to buy or sell goods. Trains can be sent using the train platform which is just above the train track. Trains can be sent in 5 minutes or 2 days, and return different amounts of goods based on how long they are away for. However, trains must be unlocked by the in-game goals before they can be used freely. If your friend decides to sell some of their goods, they may choose to send their trains through your city. You will be given the option to "Accept train fare", and if you choose to do so, the train will arrive in your city and give you the option to buy the goods they are selling. : Jean is selling 350 goods for 2,844 coins. Accept / Decline / Later However, these goods do come at a very steep price and it's worth checking how many coins you have and are willing to spend. There is no obligation for you to buy your friends' goods, they will receive the exact same coins they would have done either way. The benefit of using trains to purchase goods is that they do not wither. So even if you order a train to make a five minute journey and don't check your city for over 24 hours afterwards, the train will still arrive with useable goods. 'Ships' Once you have unlocked the ability to use shipping, you can build a pier which can store up to eight boats. You can send these boats to various cities such as London or Dubai to collect goods for you. The boats can take anywhere between 5 minutes and 3.1 days, depending on which city your ship is travelling to. Each city provides a different amount of goods. However, goods can wither on ships, so make sure you are available to collect them when they return. 'Collections' Some collections give the reward of goods. The collections are: *Rural Collection *Early Riser Collection *Perfect Fit Collection *Watermelon Collection 'Neighbor's crops' Much like a player can collect rent from other neighbors' cities, they can also collect crops. If a neighbor has a fully grown crop waiting to be harvested, you can collect the crops from them. This returns 15 goods per crop that is harvested. This also works for boats which have returned from their destination and are waiting to be harvested. It also helps out your neighbor - you are not "stealing" their crops and they will still get the exact same amount as they would have done, but will save the energy you used by helping. However, this can only be done twice over the space of 24 hours. 'Reputation gain' You build up reputation by visiting your neighbor's cities. When you perform a help action in a friend's city, you are rewarded with 25 coins (or goods) and a "love heart" icon, which equates to +1 Reputation. You can monitor your reputation on the bar at the top of the screen, which becomes visible when you are in a neighbor's city. You level up your reputation much like you level up with experience, or XP. When you reach a new level of reputation, you are rewarded with goods. The amount of goods awarded to the player at a new level scales as the levels increase. For example, level 10 awards 200 goods, and level 50 awards 1,000 goods. See also: Reputation Goal rewards The rewards for certain goals can be goods. How to store goods Goods are stored in storage buildings such as silos, Red Barns, Sticks and piers. As long as you collect your goods before they wither, you don't need to do anything else - they manually go into storage and stay there. Stored goods do not wither. However, it is important to make sure you have enough storage space available for any goods you are planning to harvest. You can find out how many goods you have, and how much space you have, by checking the goods bar at the top of the screen. If you are going to run out of storage space, you can always build more storage buildings. You can also sell goods via the trains if you have no room left to build storage. How to use goods Goods are consumed automatically when players supply their businesses and franchises. However, if a player has too many goods, they may choose to sell some of them using the train platform. Costs of goods The table below can become very helpful, if your looking for the goods that give you more for less CittyVille coins, and time & energy is not a problem. To understand the table below, I will give you a quick explanation. Let me say you have 4 apples (the amount), and they cost € 2,00 (the price). What is the price of 1 apple? Well, by dividing the price you paid, trough the amount of apples you have, you get the price per 1 apple. In other words: € 2,00 / 4 = € 0,50. And if you want to know how much 100 apples would cost you, multiply the price per 1 apple times 100. In other words: 100 X € 0,50 = € 50,00. Tips and tricks #Always use trains. Although the cost of goods via the train service is quite extortionate compared to the cost of goods you grow in crops or collect on your ships, it costs no energy to use the train or to collect from the train. It works out to be a lot more profitable to send the cheap "5 mins" train than one of the four/eight hours or day trains, depending on whether you will be around to collect the trains. #Build a lot of storage space. Storage buildings are very cheap, at around 1000 coins each, so the only issue is space. As long as you don't mind them looking very crowded and squashed up, you can easily fit six or eight red barns in the corner of your farm to tide you over. #Be careful with your friend help actions. If two friends help out on your farm, and both of them attempt to harvest the same crops, then only accept help from one of them. Quickly replant some more crops in their place and either use your other friends' help actions to water your crops, or wait until they are fully grown and then accept the help actions. It does work and saves your friends' help going to waste. Category:Gameplay